comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2014-08-02 Blackgate Falls
Gotham was quiet. A series of murders seemed to have quelled the dark side of Gotham. Alleged key enforcers, gun runners, and drug pushers have been killed. Sixteen in all and the association for each ranged from the Falcone, Maroni and Odessa families. Every kill silenced the streets that much more. Anyone out on patrol in Gotham City may have been bored. There was no one dressed in clown makeup trying to poison the water or a man with a rare skin condition wanting to tear people apart. Sure there was still the occasional mugging, gang attack, etc. They were all small potatoes compared to the bigger threats. The vigilante "The Owl" had caused crime to go down maybe more than Batman did. Blackgate prison personal were going through the usual routine. Guards were moving inside the facility doing random checks. Lights were out on the inside. Spotlights lit up the outside. Nothing was out of the ordinary. Suddenly the power flickered through the facility. All of the locks had actual keys so even in the blackout the cells were closed. Quickly the power turned back on, but the towers didn't. "Must be a circuit, I'll check it," one of the uniformed guards replied then left his post in the tower. What went unseen was a dead body the guard stepped over before leaving. The deceased man was Sgt. Matthis, a three year veteran at the prison that happened to wear the right sized uniform for his attacker. The uniformed attacker smiled as he was outside. Instead of heading toward the circuit breaker he picked up two black duffle bags that sat in the tower then went to the six waiting boats at the shore. Quickly he pulled out various weapons leaving them on each boat. All of them were the average four person or two person motor boats. By the time he was out of weapons the attacker got on a seventh boat and started to head away from the shore. Before hitting the water he radioed in, "Circuit box is wielded shut. Everyone else come join me and take a look." Minutes passed and the attacker pulled out a simple remote from the belt he was wearing. With a press of a button all of the silence shattered. Explosions ripped through the prison. Concrete and metal spat out into the air as holes were blown into key parts of the prison. Sirens blared and confusion ran over everyone. Second later cheers filled the air. People in orange jumpsuits were elated and made a b-line toward the ships. From the water the attacker smiled, "I'll make Gotham strong again." Dipping a hand into a pocket on his shirt the man placed a double edged owl dagger then placed it in the boat. Putting a breather mask over his face the disguised Owlman sat on the boat's edge then dropped into the water. Who would go after someone in the water, if anyone knew to look there, when prisoners were pouring out of Blackgate? Over ninety percent of the newly liberated prisoners were heading toward freedom. Others were going deeper into the prison. A man with burns over sixty percent of his body pushed forward. Every guard he met was taken down with a quiet fury. Nothing was going to stop him. Pulling a set of keys off of a guard he smiled. The burned man opened a personal effects locker. Burned hands went to a familiar case. They quaked a little as the contents practically smiled at him. Putting on a suit of grey, all fire-retardant, a matching helmet with red beady bug eyes, black boots and gloves, Firefly smiled now that he was properly dressed. Pulling out a second case he saw the familiar jetpack and flamethrower. Police from the prison were frantically radioing in, "WE NEED ALL UNITS! MASSIVE BREAKOUT AT BLACKGATE!" "AT LEAST SEVENTY PERCENT OF THE PRISON CAN ESCAPE! SEND ALL UNITS GOD DAMN IT!" the calls were frantic and filled with the same urgency. Sirens were filling the air as everyone wanted to get to the island. At least any hero wasn't going to be bored tonight. The darkness pools in many places tonight. Heroes are everywhere, though most wear the suits of the law. Ambulance attendants, firemen, and all are responding with their lights, their sirens, and their hearts. The families of each one of them sit at home knowing that they could come back late, or not at all. This is the life of the hero, and tonight is becoming a busy one for heroes. Slightly ahead of the men and women in colours is a wave of black, heading toward Blackgate. A motorcycle of stealth-painted matte cuts through an alleyway responding to the alarms, and the driver pulls the Tengu helmet down on her head as the lights flicker. Black Bat launches the high-powered battle bike off a bridge and far too fast, catapulting from it at it's zenith, and sets the bike for recovery as her arms extend out to her sides in the air. She arches in the air, coming down on the Island, becoming the Herald for the Bats as they attend. Nightwing was at the Manor when he hears the alert, he had been there sicne he returned from San Francisco earlier today. He heads to the cave and then once geared up he head out to the Prison, over the communications system the family uses he says, "This in Nightwing, heading to BaLackgate, I will need back up any one who is available." onc e he reaches the shoore he parks his bike and climbs ot to the roof of a mear by building and gliders in he does dnot land it instead triggering a release and using his acrobatic skills ot make his landing. As Terrence was in the Batcave having mended his suit from the gunshot he suddenly looks at the Batcomputer when the alert comes out. Thinking Quickly he looks to his current armor and says, "Sorry old man. One time I need to disobey you." Even in Terry's Time the stories of Blackgate was horrible. Those Lunatics... he needed more punch. Heading to an area he will looking to the storage locker that has his future suit stored. Opening the keypad he will hit a series of keys he knows the old man would have used in times of serious emergencies. 91939 Once it opens up Terry will start to suit up. Careful of his left calf. And with in moments he is suited up, the white eyes activate. Looking over at his Redwing armor Terry heads over to grab that utility belt and a number of more batarangs and Bola. As Terry Comes over in his future suit he will say, "Redwing here, Will arrive with Nightwing!" Terry will Follow Nightwing, but instead his rocket boots will fire off, the wings will extend and then go open as he takes off into the sky following Nightwing. Wildcat was riding around Burnley, looking for any trace of the Owl. He parks the Cat-O-Cycle in a nearby alley and arms the security system. even if they take him out the bike will do them no good. On the ground he takes up an ambush position near the single bridge. "'Cat here. I'll deal with the ones that get through or back you up if you keep them bottled up." He cracks his knuckles and waits. One of the boats revved into action and took off into the water. As the vehicle moved through the water suddenly bullets lashed out toward the small things floating in the air. Nightwing was going to have to deal with fire from an AK47. The bullets weren't going to have a great chance to hit from that far away, but they were still a problem. The first boat had two people in the appropriate spots and four hanging on incorrectly. They looked like a bunch of rebels huddling on vehicles in times of war. As Redwing was in the skies some hanging on the side took their own weapons and started to shoot at him. It seemed both Bats in the sky were under fire now. The second boat was a little slow taking off. One of the guys gave an odd look to a weapon left behind, "What's this?!" the passenger cried out handling the weapon. The driver gave the flat black gun that ha a rectangular barrel. "Looks like a space gun. Check out the note on it." Sure enough there was a sticky note on it. "In case of armored attacker use this. Cyberdragon will hinder you. EMP." "EMP?" "Takes out eletrical crap." The passenger grabbed an assault rifle and fired toward the approaching hero near the prison. Black Bat would have to dodge the bullets. The third boat tore off like a bat out of hell. All five people on just cared about freedom. Three more boats had yet to take off. Prisoners were rushing out of the prison. Black Bat could have easily fought with any of the thirty to forty prisoners that were rushing down the road. It could have been easy to let the pass knowing Wild Cat and other swere going to be waiting on the other side. After minutes of fighting something burst out of one of the holes. Soaring through the skies was Firefly. Making a pass over the bridge he saw a costumed character. Thinking it was Batman fire lanced toward Wildcat. It was done in a line as he was trying to burn the hero severely. "I've got some of the boats," Batman chimed in over the radio. The third boat that was speeding away suddenly came face to face with a black boat that looked like the hybrid of a speeder boat and a sub. Something struck the boat and before long it was getting dragged through the water. The boat tried to fight Batman's machine, but eventually the engine overheated from the exhaustion. Black Bat runs like lightning toward the guys in the boat. She's got a sprint that covers ground like an olympian, and she uses it, though the bullets coming at her actually HIT her in some cases. The armor absorbs a lot of the hits, throwing her off balance, and she makes an interesting sight as she leaps through the gunfire to land in the boat, slamming her elbows into chests and heads as she stabilizes her stance and flattens the combatants, taking out the guns. She gets a rifle butt in the helmet and uses the momentum of the hit to spin into the last guy, tossing him into the water. Throbbing with pain, she turns and leaps out of the boat and launches herself into the group of thirty to forty maniacs that are rushing the road and continues the job. Nightwing does his best tin hte glider to do evasive manuvers but the lack of the motor make that hard, some bullets tears through the inds of it and it's desent start to speed up. Nicghtwing tosses a few small objects onto the boat that is firing upon him, on contact they release a think black smoke, so any further shots will be literally i nthe dark and well it will also make drivign the boat a pain. be braces for impact iwth the water ads the damages cglider does nto quite get him all the way to the idlen but it does get close. As Terry zooms in on attackers, and gets a scoop of the island and he will tuck his wings and dive down, he gives a Report to Nightwing on how many gunman and where. As he is fired upon, Redwing tucks his wings and dives. Diving down and near break neck speed he will then flare his wings and skim along the surface of the water up to Blackgate Island and then fire off his rocket boots once or twice to get momentum as he takes a climb to try and draw gun fire away from where Nightwing is. Terry will climb up and over the Blackgate wall and then Dive into the Prison yard. Aiming his dive for for a group of guards who are being swarm by prisoners. Terry lands hard as the shockwave rockets everyone back. Lifting his right have he starts to fire his grapple to yank weapons away from inmates and instead of breaking them tosses them to the guards. Bruce might have issues against killing, So does terry, but those guards need to protect themselves. At this point, one Thug noticed Terry's left leg is off the heel and one swing with a club nails him in the left leg making him scream out. Of course Terry starts to punch the guy. And now jumping and flipping he does his best to stay off his bad leg as he starts to strike and punch the Trouble makers. Throwing batarangs, and Bolas, focusing those on the guys with weapons he needs to disarm. Wildcat grins. Some idiots will talk about heroes like Batman dodging bullets. Rubbish. What a gifted fighter can do is watch their enemy, anticipate where the gun barrel is going and get out of the way. Ted can dodge arrows and darts with enough distance between him and the shooters but a jet of flaming liquid is way slower than arrows or darts. Ted watches and calculates that he should have just enough time before the flaming death sprays at him and catches up to where the barrel is swinging. Ted grabs an old tire and flings it high in the air and then does a handspring out of the way. The tire is going nowhere near Firefly. With any luck he will focus on frying Wildcat and not realizing the old man threw it in his flight path, not at him. The boat that Black Bat focused on floated on the water. Both people were down. More prisoners made a B-line toward the now empty boat. Getting inside five guys started to secure it. One guy took the EMP gun, with no clue what it was, aimed it toward Cassandra and Terry. The guy seemed disappointed that no ray of energy came out of it. "Piece of junk!" then tossed it aside. The damage was done as anything eletrical on Terry and Cassandra's person was now null and void. Seven prisoners surrounded Cassandra. One tried to jump on her back, a second tried taking a swing at her face, the third tried to hit her with a running tackle worthy of a football field. The others waited to rush in. Whether the others hit or not, the fourth tried to hit a superman punch, a jumping punch used in MMA. Five and six tried to flanking her. The seventh grabbed a metal rebar and tried to swing it like a Bat. Nightwing was safe from gunfire. Batman pulled up near Nightwing then opened the hatch. "Nighwing!" then he tossed a floating device to the ward. Once secure Batman pulled him up then with the boat took Nightwing to a jumping point to the bridge. By now twenty people were rushing toward it and all that was there was Wildcat who looked to have his hands full with Firefly. Terry did indeed draw all of the fire away from Nightwing. When he landed into the group everything was good. Prisoners tried to go after him and they were easy swatted away thanks to the suit. Then suddenly everything went dark on it. An EMP had gone off. Prisoners started to dogpile on the hero. He would need a good few moments for the systems to reboot. Punches, and kicks littered tired along with the sheet weight of a good ten prisoners. At least when the suit powered up Terry could have flung all of the prisoners off him. Firefly didn't take in the tire then suddenly "Wham!" The connecting of rubber with the flying villain slowed him down, but that may not have been a good thing. Firefly landed near Wildcat and brought the flames down on him. The former boxer could tell when someone wasn't trained in combat by how they held themselves. Sure Firefly was gifted when it came to using a gun, but take that away not so much. Fire kept going toward the hero. At times Firefly even tried to steal a tactic from Wildcat's book by aiming flame toward moving patterns. At least the villain's back was to the rushing prisoners and Nightwing. Black Bat is successfully grabbed by the group around her. She isn't dodging at all, not even as well as a rookie would, and is getting hit by basically everything thrown her way, and when the first one jumped on her back, she staggered and took the face shot from the second. The running tackle knocked her and her rider over, and the superman punch missed due to nobody EVER expecting a Bat member to be this freaking clumsy. The guy with the metal rebar starts whacking at her in the pile, occasionall hitting his own guys, but not really minding. It's not him after all. Fists and metal pound down on Cassandra in the pile, and she eventually gets ahold of someone's head and drives her knuckles into the face, busting teeth and sending one person out of the pile crumpling to the ground. A few moments later, Cassandra finally gets her feet under her and spins to her feet amidst the group, letting the rising motion drive her through them sending four people flying at once. And the dark demonic female figure stalks toward the guy with the rebar, making him think he's up against some THING, not someone, something that's immune to pain. Could’ve sworn he'd hit her like six times already. No effect from the EMP, Cassandra doesn't like bothering with toys. She likes her hands. Nightwing says, "Once on the bridge he glances first to Firefly then to the onrushing escapees. He sighs, and knows Ted can handle himself and he wades into the escapees, unlike Black Bat he is dodging he is using his famimiliar acrobation style it is limited slightly by the bridges but the prdige also prevides rigging for him ot work with as well. he nevers seems to move at the smae angle twices as he starts to pick them off." Once on the bridge Nightwing glances first to Firefly then to the onrushing escapees. He sighs, and knows Ted can handle himself and he wades into the escapees, unlike Black Bat he is dodging he is using his famimiliar acrobation style it is limited slightly by the bridges but the prdige also prevides rigging for him ot work with as well. he nevers seems to move at the smae angle twices as he starts to pick them off." Terry is fighting perfectly right up until, ZAP!, "OH SLAG!" and with the sudden loss of strength and power it's enough for terry to get dogpiled. Punches, kicks, stomps. Oh yes terry is feeling them. He's not curling into a ball, he's fighting, kicking thrusting, punching as he can't get much swing on him or see who he is fighting. But as he is beaten the suit takes the more severe edge off of the beating. But he's gonna be battered and bruised come morning. A typical day after Z-ball, or a hard night on patrol. When the suit reboots, The criminals are infor a a hell of a shock because Terry will press a putton on his belt, and suddenly produce an electroshock through his suit. Everyone and anyone who is touching him will get zapped Lifting his legs up he will flip to his feet and uses the remaining charge to punch three guys who had leveled shotguns at him. Once he is sure that Black Bat is alright he makes a beeline to help more guards. Terry bites his Lips he wants to say something but knows better to. He makes a number of jumps and leaps as he strikes. He's not using his Light or medium fighting style, he's aiming to break bones, shatter knees and elbows. These people need to be taken down, and kept down. BATJITSU HEAVY! Wildcat steels himself. The liquid spewing on the street is the real threat. It will stick to you and keep burning till you die screaming. The flames can be survived briefly. Martial artists break flaming boards for demos. The trick is to minimize contact. Heck you can grab a torch or brand without injury if you drop it quick enough. He thanks God above he isn't wearing the old costume with the faux fur mask. Wildcat takes a breath, covers his eyes with one hand and leaps as high as he can through the flames to close in on Firefly. He might get scorched but he can't keep dodging that flame forever. If his whole 270 pounds in steel clawed boots lands /on/ Firefly ... the pizza is on Wildcat. But this isn't a comic book -despite what Louise says. The last three boats take off out of nowhere. Fire lashed out from the back end of one boat as they used and RPG. An explosion rippled through the water, caused it to rise and fall. Batman avoided it and grabbed onto the boat with a cable then jerked it about. Why he wasn't using bullets or an exlosion was to avoid killing omeone. With the firepower on the boat he didn'tw ant to cross that line. Not even now. Black Bat was able to get to her feet. Seeing her rise caused some people just to run past her, Nightwing, and Wildcat, if they could. They just wanted to get out. None of them signed up for a run in with the Bat and his family. The guy with the rebar wasn't as wise, "Why won't you die!?" the rebar swinger screamed and charged. He was doing wild swings that had a lot of power, but were easy to avoid. First was a baseball swing then a downard hammer strike. "Die!" he screamed. Nightwing was able to EASILY pick people off. Since he was avoiding the attacks, not doing the same move twice, and fighting smart people were getting knocked down left and right. Teeth were missing, noses bleed. More tried to get the drop on Nightwing. Two tried fighting smart as they strafe and moved trying to land well placed shots on Nightwing. Sadly they did not have his training. Terry caused a shock to go through many prisoners. A large group of prisoner moaned, sceramed and fell down. If anyone was keeping track of knocked out prisoners tally, Terry had ust taken the lead. He flanked any potential people trying to go after Cassandra with ease. Now that his systems were online they were push over. One guy tried to grab Terry's arm. Then a female grabbed the other. A second female tried to land a jump kick into Terry's face. All of it could have been taken or easily avoided thanks to the added strength. Wildcat was good with taking the flank. By playing defensive people were taking off to the streets skirting by. At least playing it safe had one advantage: Firefly started to take his eyes off the ball. Firefly was looking to the other prioners escaping and thi gave Wildcat that opening to go in. His arms weren't ready and up ready for a block, plus one was holding a weapon. Sure the helmet probably would have been the wrong lace to spot, but all the squishy spots like the kidneys were more than open for a few body blows now. Black Bat's right hand lashes out grabbing the rebar from her new best friend's hand with a THUD as it hits the reinforced glove, leaving him turning and fleeing in terror. She doesn't go after him, having a few left around her that she grins at through the mask, wielding the rebar just like a quarterstaff, blurring around her as she snaps it into people's stomachs JUST hard enough to take them down. No intent to maim, and the love-taps to the head she does with the weapon are barely enough to knock out. She is holding back, even after all the pain inflicted on her. The weapon hits the ground with a clatter, and the Black Bat walks a little bit slowly into the darkness, looking for stragglers. Her group's done and she mumbles to herself as she goes, 'have not got hit like this since I was four.' Yes, her mike is on. No, she doesn't care. That rebar guy is going to tell the world about the evil spirit thing that almost got him though. With the tengu mask. Nightwing starts to work his way to the island, picking off the ones he cna get to along the way, dpesite the difference ain training and skill some punches do start to land on him. He will be sore in the morning but he gets the bridge cleaned up. He looks around and says, "Evenryoy one stiull with us?" he sighs nad hte notices a pair that got my him scurring down an alley way and out of vision, looks like at least a few more criminals will be on Gotham's streets in the morning. Terry is moving like lightning of course he now realizes something. Flashing on his suit HUD is his left calf. Bleeding wound. He's torn open the stitching and is now bleeding into his boot. The suit has many features and an auto doc is not one of them. The Slowness that terry has allows him to get taken by the arms and will actually grab hold of them as he fires off the Rocket boots. He rockets upwards as the two holding him scream in shock. The woman missing him entirely. Terry now drops the two he was holding oh about twenty feet to the ground straight onto their feet. "Snap Snap" goes ankles as they land on the ground screaming. Terry Throws a Bola at the woman who had intended to kick him as it spins around her wildly tripping her down. A Few more Bola tossed here and there will incapacitate the few he sees. Landing on a catwalk Terry activates his cloak and moves to give himself some breathing room to start appraising the Situation in the area. "Redwing here, Doing alright." But his voice is pained and labored a bit. Wildcat comes out of the flames like a cat out of hell. He slams into Firefly. The criminal is trying to right his helmet and aim his gun. The main effect of the fire was to hurt like Perdition, briefly. Paineded, Ted looks at the figure dressed like a big bug and ... snaps. "Golden Wasp ... you took my boy!" Ted throws his Sunday Punch (Grimm didn't copyright it. You can't copyright a phrase.) Firefly's helmet goes sailing into the night air, its straps broken by the force of the blow. That's enough to send the crook down to the ground but Ted manages to hit him two more times and just as hard. Then the flamethrower is in Ted's hands. Torching people is not his style but the flames cut across the bridge blocking a group trying to escape. Wildcat throws the gun far away and walks towards the men cracking his knuckles. The smarter ones lay face down. Some aren't smart. Ted doesn't mind. In fact he likes it and cracks his knuckles again. "Cat here. I'm ... swell." Criminals were going down. Others were scrambling. To say the situation was contained was accurate. It wasn't completely contained, but the group was doing a good job. Black Bat had started a new rumor about a "Bat-Demon. Body of a goddess meeting a serpent mixed with a bat." Some people were dropping on their hands and knees near her and Terry respectively. Nightwing had people skidding away from him and trying to avoid him. Some did stop and just give up. The guy was just landing too many planned blows. "We give up Robin," a brunette female said and offered her wrist. Firefly didn't expect someone to knock off his helmet. The metal clanged as it met the concrete ground. Teeth flew out of his mouth from the second and third blow. Blood spewed from his mouth before going down for the count. Most of the people were down. "I'm pursuing some the crafts. They've got military grade hardware. I need everyone onsite to figure out how it happened. Batman out," Batman cut out from the radio. Sirens wailed as they were getting closer. There was an odd moment of stillness as the flames were still coming from where Firefly had caused damage on the road, and where the prison had holes. Small amounts of ash fell from the sky making it looke like it was snowing lightly.